Agrarm
Agrarm is the God of Farming and Agriculture, as well as a believer in cooperation between mortals. He was one of many created by Terrae to show mortals the most natural way to live, however his "siblings" were disfigured by Net into Zombie Pigmen. Agrarm, after the loss of his "siblings", decided that Terrae's way of living is good, but found that the way of farming, both plants and animals, as well as trading with mortals, was the way a mortal should be living. Agrarm is said to live inside of every pig in Minecraft, partly due to his belief in agriculture and farming, but also to pay respect to his "siblings" whom all share a much worse fate. Agrarm is also said to watch over those he calls brother or sister from within the farmer themselves. This would make Agrarm's biome a man-made biome of the Farm. It is very rare for a God to have control over a non-natural biome like a Farm. Path of Agrarm - Faith In Minecraft Worshipping Agrarm is quite the simple task compared to some of the more major Gods and Goddesses. *Materials: Wood mainly, but stone is also acceptable. *Colors: Brown, White, Green, Blue. *Foods: Anything natural e.g. bread, mushroom soup, bacon, chicken meat. *Biomes: Forest. Preferrably close to a Village. *Armour: Leather, though only for protecting your flock. *Weapon: Wooden Sword and/or Bow and Arrows, though only for protecting your flock. *Shrine: A single square of dirt with reeds on it, surrounded by water, surrounded by dirt with a fnce on top of the dirt. Level 1 ~ Simple Farmer #'Find a Pig. '''Because of what his "siblings" became, Agrarm has a fondness for Pigs. Find one and build a fence around it. The pig is to be kept alive at all times, and represents the beginning of your relationship with Agrarm. Your farm is to be built around the fence, with the pig's pen being in the centre of the farmhouse. #'Luring the Wildlife.' Lure two cows, two chickens and two more pigs to your farm and have them mate. To do this, grow any plants you will need yourself. Level 2 ~ Farmer Extraordinaire #'Spend one full Minecraft day with your animals. For all seven of your original animals, you will spend seven Minecraft days with your livestock, without returning to the farmhouse or sleeping. Killing your livestock during this stage is a definant 'NO '''and if you do, you will be required to burn down your farm, kill all of your other animal, destroy your plants, kill your sacred pig and shrine, and start all over again. #'Revoke all other Gods except for Agrarm and Terrae. 'Do this by writing "''I vow my life to Agrarm"'' and "''I vow my life to Terrae" on signs and hang them on either side of your door. Level 3 ~ A True Minecraftian #'Give back with no glory. '''Harvest your crops and lead the pig that you captured at the beginning of your farm's life towards the closest village during the night time. Build a pen with the pig inside in the village and drop all of your harvested crops in the village. Leave back to your farm and do not return for at least seven Minecraftian days in order to remain anonymous. Extra Level ~ Sibling of Agrarm #'Become the brother/sister of Agrarm. Save one of Agrarm's "siblings" from Net and the Nether by killing it in it's Zombie Pigman state. The soul will be allowed to pass on and Agrarm will thank you by giving your farm his favour and calling you by brother or sister. Category:Fan-Made God